


the daisy game

by Eyerelix



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hwanwoong thinks youngjo is dumb, Love Confessions, M/M, The Daisy Game, but he isnt, english is not my mother tongue, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyerelix/pseuds/Eyerelix
Summary: Yeo Hwanwoong was tired of many things, but there was one — a person — that tired him the most: Kim Youngjo and his inability of being clear with his own feelings.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	the daisy game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So, first of all, this is my first ONEUS fanfiction and the first time I wrote in english (english is not my mother tongue) so please, be kind with me. Corrections and suggestions are always welcome. 
> 
> The idea for this came up when I saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/justravnwoong/status/1356796162418769920), and my mind just couldn't let it go, sooo I wrote this story and translated thanks to the help of my lovelies Nick and Maria, love you two <3.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Hwanwoong was tired.

He was tired of being sleep-deprived because of the rehearsals and the recordings for their next comeback; tired of not having enough time to go buy his favorite bubble tea; and of eating the same thing for dinner since he was tired enough to even give his opinion when the members were choosing what to eat. But, above all else, there was one thing — a person — who tired him the most: Kim Youngjo and his inability of being clear with his own feelings.

Youngjo was a caring, and very clingy, person. Always taking care of the members, whispering ‘saranghae’ for them and ensuring that they had what they needed. However, Hwanwoong had a feeling that, with him, it was different.

The blonde had already thought that this was only his imagination, causing his heart to always beat faster when Youngjo was in the room, but after so many months together — living in the same dorm, receiving that constant affection —, he knew, just knew, that was something more there to it. Even the other members had realized that: although Youngjo was clinging with them, Hwanwoong always received more than just touches and hugs. He received such an intense affection that it became noticeable to everyone.

And there was also his constant stare.

A stare that, even though the dancer tried to conceal it from others, made his legs shake and his whole body heat up, especially when they were directed toward his lips.

And Youngjo did that more times than poor Hwanwoong could handle.

Tired, he thought as he threw himself on the bed, he was definitely and completely tired.

~~

“You should talk to him.” Dongju said while they had a short break in the music video recording. Hwanwoong distanced himself from the group and was watching the grass as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Is not fair, you know…” He made a sad pout with his lips and faced a set of daisies that were nearby. “He is the one who is making all… all these things.”

“And you gonna wait until when?” The younger one rolled his eyes

Hwanwoong sighed and took one of the flowers on the floor, watching the white petals and thinking about that silly little game in which they try to decide if your loved one loves you back or not.

“Kim Youngo is so dumb.” He whispered to himself and took one petal. “Kim Youngjo is not dumb”

Looking one more time at his friend, Dongju shook his head, not knowing what to say. He knew both of them, and he also knew that they were gonna stay in that situation until someone intervened. So, he tought with a smirk as he returned to the other members' side, maybe it was time to do something.

~~

“If we don’t stop now and go eat something, I swear I will pass out.” The maknae complained when the song ended again. They were in that room for what? Three? Four? Five hours, maybe?

“I think we can make a lunch break.” Youngjo started, walking to the sound system and stopping the infinite loop of the song. “Take some rest and then come back.”

“You guys can go ahead.” Hwanwoong said, wiping the sweat of his face with a towel. “I’ll stay here a little longer.”

The five men looked at their friend with worry in their eyes, but he just shook his head and said that ‘everything was fine and he was just doing the choreography one more time.’

“Woong…” Geonhak tried, but was interrupted.

“Just one more time, ok? Get a bubble tea for me, please.”

They knew that there was no point in arguing with Hwanwoong, so they just glance at him one last time and leave the room.

Four of them, at least.

Youngjo stayed there, watching Hwanwoong with concern in his eyes and love in his heart. It had been weeks since he had noticed the difference in Hwanwoong: how angry he was and how he ran away every time they ended up alone somewhere.

“Hwanwoong.” He called, but the younger just ignored him as he put the song again and positioned himself in front of the mirror.

Youngjo was unable to take his eyes off him throughout the dance. It was possible to see Hwanwoong's love for dancing while he performed the music perfectly. He could also see the irritation in the blonde's eyes and that there was something wrong.

And that it was probably his fault.

When the song was over, the older man's mouth was dry and his heart was beating like crazy in his chest, even though he hadn't moved a muscle during the three minutes that Hwanwoong danced.

“Woong” He called once again, his voice low and worried, just to be ignored again. He took a deep breath and walked over to the youngest, who turned his back on him. “Woong, baby, what's happening? What's the problem? And don't say that is nothing ‘cause I can see that something is bothering you.”

“My problem, Kim Youngjo...” Hwanwoong finally speaked, turning around and lifting his face so he could look the other in the eyes. He poked Youngjo hard in the chest with his fingers while saying: “Is you!”

The confused look he received made the blonde take a deep breath and take two steps back.

“I don’t understand.. what did I...”

“Hyung, what do you feel about me?” Tired, Hwanwoong made the question that was tormenting him for months. “Do you… do you like me?”

“What a question is that, Woong, course I like you!” For the first time since they met, Hwanwoong saw Youngjo blush. “I love you.”

“Yeah, but you love me or you _love me?_ ”

“Oh.”

_Oh._

_Oh._

Hwanwoong got it all wrong, didn't he?

“You know what… forget I say anything about this, ok?” A nervous laugh escaped the youngest's lips as his heart was flooded with sadness.

Youngjo was just being… Youngjo. The looks, the touches… all that doesn't mean nothing more and he was just making a big deal of it.

“Woong…”

“No, hyung… seriously, just forget it.” He turned his eyes down and walked to the door, trying to open it but it was locked.

He hit his fists hard on the wood, and heard Dongju's voice:

“You two are not leaving this room until you talk”

“Dongju, I swear to god, if you don't open this door…” He threatened, hitting the door almost desperately.

“Hwanwoong.” Youngjo’s voice, so low and intense, made his stomach twitch. He hit the door a few more times, just to be answered with silence.

He felt when Youngjo stopped right behind him, the heat that the oldest emanated just worsening the feeling in his stomach, as if thousands of butterflies were having a party there. Then, long and warm fingers touched his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

The courage that existed briefly when he confronted Youngjo a few minutes ago vanished completely, so Hwanwoong just stared at the striped t-shirt with a heart beating like crazy and burning cheeks.

All these feelings only got worse when Youngjo's arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. One of his hands on Hwanwoong waist and the other on his hair, caressing the light strands with such affection that the blonde almost cried

“I love you.” Youngjo whispered and kissed the top of the youngest head. “I _really_ love you.” He loosened his grip just enough to place a kiss in the smaller forehead.

“I thought you didn't feel the same.” He moved his hand to Hwanwoong's chin, lifting his face and staring at the immensity that was his eyes. “I always knew that I loved you, Woong, just pretended that I don't so I don’t get hurt.”

“I love you too.” Hwanwoog whispered and the smile Youngjo gave him would make the brightest star in the universe jealous. “I _really_ love you too.”

When Youngjo finally laid his lips on the blonde’s lips, it was as if a supernova of happiness exploded in his chest and all the tiredness he was feeling was wearing off. Hwanwoong smiled, stood on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, deepening the kiss.

While he discovered all the sensations that this love could bring him, Yeo Hwanwoong came to the conclusion that, perhaps, Youngjo wasn’t so dumb after all.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 'The Daisy Game' is also published in portuguese on wattpad and spirit fanfiction :) 
> 
> Here's my twitter if you wanna come talk to me: @wolfravn <3


End file.
